Recently, with the development of information communication technology, various wireless communication technologies have been developed. Of the technologies, wireless LAN (WLAN) is the technology that allows home or company or a specific service zone to access Internet wirelessly by using a portable terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a lap top computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP).
As direct communication technology that may allow devices to be easily connected with each other without a radio access point (AP) basically required in a conventional WLAN system, the introduction of Wi-Fi Direct or Wi-Fi peer-to-peer (P2P) has been discussed. According to Wi-Fi Direct, devices may be connected to each other even without a complicated establishment procedure. Also, Wi-Fi Direct may support a mutual operation for data transmission and reception at a communication speed of a general WLAN system to provide users with various services.
Recently, various Wi-Fi support devices have been used. Of the Wi-Fi support devices, the number of Wi-Fi Direct support devices that enable communication between Wi-Fi devices without AP has been increased. In Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA), technology for the introduction of a platform for supporting various services (for example, Send, Play, Display, Print, etc.) using Wi-Fi Direct link has been discussed. This may be referred to as Wi-Fi Direct Service (WFDS). According to the WFDS, applications, services, etc. may be controlled or managed by a service platform called an application service platform (ASP).